


Spatula's And Daddy Kinks.

by wat (SemeGal)



Category: Lets Plays, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, I dont, Just Jokes My Dudes, Kissing, M/M, M/M kissing, Might not be just jokes forever who knows, No Sexual Content, No Sexual Content As Of Yet, Sorry to disappoint, Spanking, crankiplier - Freeform, kind of, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/wat
Summary: While filming another Christmas related challenge Ethan and Mark get into a spatula war and hit each other with rubber spatula's, and then debate in editing on whether to post it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

“We have to edit that out,” Mark sighed over Ethan’s shoulder as he surveyed Ethan editing their new challenge video, Mark had decided to bake Christmas cakes with Ethan and Tyler this time instead of putting together gingerbread houses together. All was fine and as family friendly, at least as much as they could manage, until you got to a certain point in the unedited film where Mark and Ethan were hitting each other with their rubber spatulas. In hindsight, the action would undoubtedly be taking a sexual route. Ethan snickered watching the part where Mark called a truce to their spatula fight, only for Ethan to start it up again by smacking Mark in the butt with his rubber utensil. Mark couldn’t help but let loose a giggle as well as he watched the unedited video. “I mean it’s not like we haven't done something similar before. In the pancake challenge thing you told me to climb on the table, and then smacked my butt with a spatula!” Ethan’s voice got higher towards the end of his sentence, he looked over his shoulder at Mark for some kind of confirmation, not really understanding why this spatula escapade was different or somehow worse than the last.   
Feeling awkward with their faces so close, Mark jumped back and stood up away from Ethan’s chair, crossing his arms he spoke. “Well I mean you agreed to it so, really I can only take part of the blame for that one,” Mark grumbled, shrugging his shoulders and averting his eyes from Ethan’s mildly annoyed stare. 

From the corner of the room where he was sat in a bean bag chair, Tyler cleared his throat and spoke up. “It’s a slippery slope you guys, next you’ll just be making out on camera.” Tyler snorted, eyes not leaving his phone. 

Ethan and Mark turned to look at Tyler, then one another, they shared a moment of hesitation on the idea, but shook it off. With a sigh, Mark broke the brief silence “Shut up, Tyler. I’m sure you’d enjoy seeing that wouldn’t you?” Mark grumbled, leaning back over Ethan’s chair he puckered his lips. “Give Papa a big ole’ smooch!” Mark giggled, but instead of doing what he had expected Ethan to do, which was for him to pull away in shock and disgust, Ethan closed the small distance between their faces and pressed his lips against Marks.   
The contact was brief but long enough for Mark to be completely stunned. This allowed Ethan time to run, but not before he made a passing comment. “You got what you asked for, big papa.” Ethan giggled, jumping from his chair and heading for the stairs. 

As Ethan clambered down the steps Mark blinked rapidly as Tyler was attempting to stifle some laughter. Turning to Tyler slowly Mark held up a single finger. “Not a word, not a single word.” And with that Mark raced off after Ethan.   
Tyler decided to stay put, he didn’t want to end up in the middle of another weird competition between Mark and Ethan. Wise choice. 

~Buh Bye~


	2. Big Papa On The Hunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request of some of you, I've made another chapter. It's a bit longer than

Mark rushed down the stairs, making far too much noise and startling Chica from her doggy bed, but he had no time to pet his precious puppy, no, he was on the hunt for a wild animal named Ethan Lil Shit Nestor. Most didn’t know Lil Shit to be his middle name, but Mark knew the truth. All of the filthy truth.  
After reaching the bottom of the stairs Mark went into sneak mode, back bent slightly and feet barely leaving the floor as he walked, he strained his ears to listen for any sounds. Besides Chica panting and trying to get his attention, of course. “Go lay down Chica, I got more important things to do right now,” Mark whispered.  
Chica dropped her tail and hesitated, but decided she may not get her owners attention anytime soon. So she climbed the stairs to go to Tyler, who she knew would be more than willing to pet her. 

With Chica’s excess noise gone, Mark still couldn’t hear jack shit. But he continued to creep around, first going around the island, he even checked the lower cupboards. What? Ethan could probably fit. Probably being the keyword.   
Mark ripped open the fridge as well, but not for sleuthing purposes. He needed a snack to continue.   
Cheese stick in hand Mark cautiously peeled the strings and ate them, he was no such monster to simply bite it. As Mark thought about the kinds of weirdo’s who bit string cheese instead of peeling it, he finally heard a noise. A small squeak if you will. He had hung a right out of the kitchen with haste and was heading down a hallway with many doors, they all needed to be breached and cleared excessively of course.

The first door was to Mark’s left, he slowly, agonizingly slowly, twisted the doorknob. He was sure the bolt was completely out of its strike plate, least he thought that’s what they were called, so he rammed his shoulder into the door and busted it open.   
Nothing, not a Lil Shit in sight.   
Granted the squeak could have sounded like a mouse to anyone else, but no, Mark felt like he was an expert on Ethan’s squeaks. Don’t take that the wrong way. No homo man relax. 

The door to his right was next after a few extra stealthy steps. Again he repeated the process of turning the doorknob, but for his other shoulder's sake, Mark decided to open it slowly and roll in.   
His back now hated him as well, but he proceeded on, using the nearly depleted string cheese as a fake gun he cleared the room with such haste, hell they police academy would want to hire him right away.   
And fire him the next day. 

The second to last door was on his left, string cheese consumed, he grew annoyed with how long this was all taking, Mark rushed to open the door and stood in the middle of the room. He made a full three-hundred-sixty view of the place and sighed. Perhaps it was just a mouse.   
Though Mark did not give up all hope yet, the last door was the bathroom door, straight ahead. Perhaps he could catch the Lil Shit in its natural habitat at last. 

Mark resumed being stealthy, he went up to the last door and pressed his ear against it. And of course, the AC clicked on.   
Groaning in annoyance Mark simply tried the handle and pushed.   
He nearly broke his nose as the door didn’t open, he tried turning it completely and pushing again, but nothing.  
He tried a bit harder, and nearly knocked Ethan, who was on the other side, to the floor.   
Mark shouted from the hallway at Ethan, feeling triumphant but not quite victorious yet. “You Lil Shit! Open up!” Mark pounded his fist against the door so hard it vibrated. 

Ethan chuckled from the other side as he leaned his entire weight on the hallowed door. “No, I am showering come back later!” Ethan put on a cheesy girl voice, hoping to make Mark go away so he had a chance to run.   
Both knew there was a fat chance that was happening.   
Mark grumbled from the other side and pushed again. Ethan let out a yell and covered it up with giggles. “I’m showering you, you naughty boy! I said come back later~!” Somehow the voice turned British.   
Mark pushed the door again, they both heard a crack, a soft one, but now Ethan was concerned about the door giving out on him. “I’m coming in through the doorway or through the door! Your choice Lil Shit!” Mark shouted from the hallway again, doors were easy to replace. Least he told himself that now, later he might think otherwise.   
Ethan lifted his weight for a moment to examine the door, and that’s when mark got a slight upper hand.  
Shrieking Ethan pressed his weight against the door again but Marks' foot was already partially in the room. “Ah Hah! Too concerned about the door are ya?” Mark cackled, Ethan looked around the room for other possible routes of escape but to his dismay, there was only a small window he probably wouldn’t have the time to crawl through.   
But Lil Shits were resilient, and Ethan wasn’t ready to give up yet. “If ya want me so bad, come and get me, big papa,~” Ethan cooed, peaking around the opening in the door he caught a glimpse of Mark’s face. Even in low light, Ethan could tell he was blushing.   
Seeing a chance, Ethan whipped open the door and made a mad dash.   
An attempt was made, but he ended up crashing into Mark. Ethan almost tripped on his foot, but Mark caught him. 

They were both frozen for a moment, Mark had caught Ethan by using his left arm as a brace for Ethan's chest. Using the calm moment Mark flexed his arm and with the help of his right arm as well, he brought Ethan back to a standing point, and into his chest and held him there tightly. “You’re not going anywhere, you Lil Shit,” Mark whispered lowly into Ethan’s ear, making the boy’s skin crawl. 

From the other end of the hallway, Tyler approached sneakily, Chica in tow. Holding back laughter he broke the silence. “Now.. Kiss!” Tyler cheered, turning to run as Mark and Ethan caught sight of him.   
“Asshole!” Mark shouted, unwrapping his arms from Ethan he chased after Tyler.   
Ethan took a moment to remember how to breathe and then joined the chase as well. 

Oh yeah and Chica was there as well, her intent was different in chasing everyone.

~Buh Bye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was an enjoyable second part! Perhaps this will turn into something more, dunno.


	3. Chica Why.

Mark had sprinted off towards Tyler as soon as he could react, but Ethan had stilled. His heartbeat was still in his ears, persistent and loud, but soon it was drowned out by the yelling in the kitchen they had just finished filming in.  
Ethan approached the end of the wall shielding him, stepping out of the hallway to spot Mark and Tyler standing at opposite ends of the island, yelling at each other.  
"You're an asshole!" Mark shouted at Tyler, trying to move swiftly to one side, but Tyler was already counteracting it. "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt? I thought you two just forgot the camera." Tyler teased, making a kissy face and the obnoxious sound to go with it.  
Mark growled but paused his motions. "No, we didn't. I appreciate your helpfulness, but it was not necessary." Mark ground his teeth together in annoyance, it was fake, for the most part. But Mark couldn't help but feel a bit cheated by the intrusion. "Well he's here now, so why don't I go get the camera?" Tyler questioned with a grin and a wink, slinking away from the counter slowly as Mark turned around to spot Ethan, who had been standing silent for the time being.  
As Mark spotted Ethan he seemed to relax, but tensed up in a different way. Ethan felt his own face heat up, so he averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "That was uh. Something else wasn't it?" Ethan chuckled nervously, not knowing where to go or what to do now. Things felt awkward, and that was part of what Ethan had feared to begin with.

Mark approached Ethan slowly, calmly, though his own heart was in his throat. His body seemed to move all on its own, just as he had felt before when he'd gotten too close to Ethan.  
Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Ethan turned his head to meet Mark's gaze. His eyes hooded, focused, Ethan felt intimidated so he began to back away instinctively. But Mark still attempted to close the distance as they slowly went back down the dark hallway once again.  
Ethan felt his whole body tingle, perhaps it was the intense stare he was receiving that made him all confused, nevertheless, Ethan wanted to know Mark's intentions. "W-What are you doing?" Ethan posed the question as he continued to back away, they were almost halfway down the hallway again when Mark’s reply came seconds later. "I want to finish what was started, I want to kiss you," Mark stated it like it was the only option, the deep soothing tone he used sent more shock waves down Ethan's spine, goosebumps covering his entire body in the process. But Ethan's mind was still trying to stay above water, at ground level. He knew he needed to keep himself from drowning in Mark's words again. "W-What about Amy?" Three-quarters down the hallway, Ethan glanced behind himself and gulped as he saw the narrowing distances between himself and a door. Though it was ajar, he had a feeling Mark was not going to let him escape once again into the safety of the bathroom.  
Mark merely shook his head with a soft smile, quickening his pace, intent on not letting Ethan slip back into the bathroom again for safety. "I'll explain later, there's nothing to worry about." Mark's words made Ethan want to melt, he wanted to trust Mark's words and do whatever he was asked. Though Ethan was still hung up on the idea of kissing his own friend, and technically his boss. It was a classic excuse but he didn't want to ruin anything between them, though as his back hit the door this broke him out his train of thought, jumping away from the door Ethan ended up going right into Mark's arms. Exactly where he was wanted.  
Ethan's face flushed at the proximity of his face to Mark's as he whipped his head around to face the other man, gulping he instinctively placed his hands against Mark's chest to push, but his arms felt like jelly as Mark leaned in closer.  
It was something like a hug, but Mark simply reached around Ethan with his right hand and pulled the bathroom door shut, while his left hand had pressed against the small of Ethan’s back, allowing himself the luxury of pressing Ethan up against the door firmly after it was shut. There would be no escape this go around.  
Ethan felt like he was now stuck between and rock and a hard place, but somehow he didn't feel too dismal about it.  
Mark pulled away a bit, giving their faces a little breathing room, allowing Ethan to avert his eyes somewhat.  
Mark slid his left hand to Ethan's waist gently, barely alarming the boy, while his right hand went to cup the side of Ethan's face softly. He turned it to try and get Ethan to meet his gaze, but his eyes wandered. "Hey, look at me," Mark demanded softly, leaning his face closer to where his nose barely brushed Ethan's nose.  
Hesitantly Ethan shifted his line of sight back to Mark, staring deeply into his eyes. It was hard for Ethan to hold a stare sometimes, but he found himself lost in Mark's eyes. "Good.." Mark mumbled, moving his thumb across Ethan's face to rub his cheek softly.  
Ethan wasn't sure what to do, but his body felt so hot he thought he'd melt, his hands relaxed against Mark’s firm chest, slowly letting them drop and slide around to Mark’s ribcage where Ethan rested his palms for the meantime.  
Mark grinned at this, tilting his head ever so slightly he gently pressed his lips against Ethan's. The kiss was dry, yet soft and quick. A small peck to start off with.  
Ethan didn't find it intrusive, so when Mark went in again, he pressed his lips against Mark's. A silent sign Ethan was comfortable.  
Taking this as a go ahead, Mark slid his right hand around the back of Ethan's head and held it, holding the boy's head in place as he prepared to deepen the kiss.  
Mark parted his lips a bit more, gliding his tongue across them swiftly, and pressed in again for a more heated kiss, taking Ethan's bottom lip between his own lips he pulled gently, earning himself a content sigh out of Ethan.  
Mark repeated this process, and they kissed with something akin to innocence, but Mark’s want was growing with every kisses intensity, Ethan was not someone to let another completely take over so he attempted to take Mark's upper lip a few times, this only increased the intensity.  
Ethan soon found his hands, once shy, wandered even further south on Mark's body and grabbed at the belt loops on his friend's jeans, pulling Mark’s lower half closer to his own. Mark responded with a groan muffled in their heated kiss and pulled Ethan’s hips away from the door by slipping his hand behind Ethan’s rear and pushing him forward, their clothed erections finally getting their desired friction. A pleased moaned reverberated between them as Ethan shifted his hands to Mark’s sides again, only to slide around behind Mark and grope his ass. Mark finally pulled away from the kiss, uncurling his fingers from Ethan’s hair and petting over the soft hairs in a silent sorry for having been rougher than intended.  
They both breathed heavily, Mark leaned his forehead against Ethan's and sighed. He wanted to pace himself, diving head first wasn’t an option Mark wanted to take. If anything were to happen, it needed to happen slowly. This was already almost too intense for Mark to feel like he had control over his composure.  
Silence fell over them once again as their breathing died down to normal levels, Ethan was still a little dazed, he’d closed his eyes but nevertheless, he silently questioned to himself what the next move would be yet again. But, for the sake of not wanting to ruin the moment, Ethan kept his comments to himself for the time being.

That, of course, was until Chica nudged Mark, he tried to ignore her at first, his left hand leaving Ethan's waist to ruffle the dog's ears fondly in hopes she’d trot away. But Ethan picked up on Chica’s presence, and opened his eyes and sighed bleakly. "Mark.." Ethan attempted to get his friends attention, but all Mark seemed to do was move his forehead from resting against Ethan’s to resting on Ethan’s shoulder now and groaning in annoyance. "Yep. I know." Sighing even louder now, Mark pulled away from Ethan and looked down at Chica, but in mere seconds the anger faded. "You need outside girl?" Mark used that high pitched baby voice, causing Chica's tail to wag excitedly as she panted, Mark started to sort of stomp away, but Chica followed until they reached the back door, where Mark then let her outside. 

Ethan followed late, getting there as Mark had closed the door, he opened his mouth to speak but there was Tyler at the midpoint of the stairs staring down at the two of them. Amused and interrupting once again. "Well, I think Chica's a greater cock block than I could ever be." Tyler grinned, for once he was the one getting them back for their antics.  
Mark and Ethan both turned to Tyler and flipped him off. 

God dammit Chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to conjure I was stuck in a funk of what to do next. I knew I wanted to take it a certain route, but I was trying to find the best way to do that. It was quite a struggle for me, as a lot of things are in writing. But some of my former ideas for this chapter could come back.. Who knows. *Evil Cackling In The Distance* I at least hope this was worth the wait. ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry off of this? Like, a part two perhaps? Dunno.


End file.
